


A screaming - Wendigo

by lavishsqualor



Series: Everything All The Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: For my <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_spn_30snapshots"><a href="http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/"><b>spn_30snapshots</b></a></span> <a href="http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/11989.html">claim</a>. Sincere thanks to my darling betas, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_glovered"><a href="http://glovered.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://glovered.livejournal.com/"><b>glovered</b></a></span> and <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_silverraven"><a href="http://silverraven.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://silverraven.livejournal.com/"><b>silverraven</b></a></span>.</p><p><b>prompt:</b> A screaming comes across the sky - Thomas Pynchon, <i>Gravity's Rainbow</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	A screaming - Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: For my [](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) [claim](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/11989.html). Sincere thanks to my darling betas, [](http://glovered.livejournal.com/profile)[**glovered**](http://glovered.livejournal.com/) and [](http://silverraven.livejournal.com/profile)[**silverraven**](http://silverraven.livejournal.com/).
> 
>  **prompt:** A screaming comes across the sky - Thomas Pynchon, _Gravity's Rainbow_

Holy shit, Dean thinks to himself. That was too fucking terrifying.

When him and Sam got separated in the woods all he could concentrate on, all he could think, was _Sam, Sam, Sammy_. Dean knows that Sam is more than capable of taking care of himself, that he's not a kid anymore, but it was a damn Wendigo, and he just could not help going into panic mood, no matter how well he actually hid it.

It's over though, now. They torched that bitch – by really ingenious means, if he says so himself – but Dean can't help but feel the lingering tendrils of anxiety surrounding his heart. He puts his strong face on though, has to, since he's busy saying goodbye to Haley, and there are civilians all around; not to mention the fact that Sam's _right there_ , and fuck if Dean's gonna let him see how rattled he really is.

And then Haley leans in, and Dean let's her give him a brief kiss on the cheek, because, what else can he do? He's got a certain reputation to uphold here. Dean Winchester, womanizer extraordinaire. It's not like he wants Sam to think anything different of him, and it's not like he's really changed _that_ much. Since he picked Sam up at Stanford, since Sam lost his girl, Dean just hasn't really thought about trying to pick up chicks. Sure, Haley was sweet, and nice, and pretty and all, but Dean's just not really interested. And he isn't really sure why, but fuck if he's gonna try to figure it out. Dean doesn't sit and think, doesn't _analyze_ every fucking little thing, not like Sam. And besides, there's nothing going on anyways, nothing strange at all, it's just that Sammy's back – and now there's something else, some _one_ else to worry about, besides how he's gonna get his rocks off. And he's got absolutely no problem with that.

As he and Sam watch Haley and Ben climb into the ambulance with their older brother, Dean can't help but continue with his strong front. "Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

Sam answers, "Yeah, I know." And then he looks over at Dean with that face he uses when he knows he's going to get his way, his best method for getting Dean to cave in to whatever he wants, and adds, "But in the meantime, I'm driving."

Dean lets Sam hang for a moment. After all, he can't let the kid know just how willing Dean is to give him anything he wants, anything he asks for with those damn puppy dog eyes of his. Then Dean tosses him the keys and heads for the passenger seat of the Impala. When Sam looks at him over the hood of the car, gives him a huge _thank you_ smile, Dean can't help but return it with a wide grin of his own. Yeah, this sucks, what they're up to – hunting down all things evil and searching for their fucking rogue father – but at least he's not alone anymore, at least he's got Sam in the seat beside him.


End file.
